A Journey Of A Lifetime
by Legit Gazzette
Summary: Sal Rodgers is a brilliant young mind who is on a journey to find some answers about his Father abandoning his family and going missing for 8 years Sal picked up the pieces to the puzzle and is so close he can taste it. When romace, betrayal and tough battles ensue it's really shaping up to be A Journey Of A Lifetime OC submission Open!


**Hey guys it's Legit back after my break. Because I really wanted to think about how could**

** I improve on this website? So I downloaded OpenOffice instead of using my Beta.**

** Now hopefully my stories will be aligned now sorry about that I am also very confident**

** in this story so make sure you review and I'll be looking forward to those OC's**

_Dear Son,_

_ Now I know this may come as a shock to you but I will be leaving. I do not know when I will_

_ come back so please don't come find me. Why am I leaving? Reasons I can't even explain_

_ myself. I am leaving you my journal if you find yourself missing me keep that with you for_

_ remembrance. Now I hope you don't begin to resent me for this I love you Sal but I'm needed_

_ elsewhere to change the world. For the better this is my calling son, all I've been talking about._

_ All I've been trying to instill in you my boy, never forget those stories you hear me?Take care_

_ of your sister and mother for me and most of all Salvador never ever forget the Jewel_

_ Love Father _

_ P.S "Keep your eyes on the prize!"_

"The bastard sent me that when I was nine!, nine years old that man abandoned us left me with

two broken willed females at nine years old. I could barely write let alone take care of a family! But

I did it only because I had no other choice, There were times where the stress got to me times where

I wanted to cry. But I didn't I stayed strong with the best I could, How could any man walk out on their

family leave a note and think everything is OK. I went through all the stages the damn childish denial

That it was a cruel joke played by "Daddy" and everything will be OK in the morning how childish.

The bitter anger that I could almost taste screaming at my walls shaking my head I punched my

bathroom mirror one night and had to be rushed to the hospital. God that was awful then I remember the bargaining I went through I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat after a terrible nightmare and I told my mother "Father's home now right? When is he coming back if I go maybe Daddy will come back!" with tears pouring down my face and the angel that was my mother in a gentle tone told me "Sweetie your my little Savior if you leave I will have nothing left you hear me I love you and your Father does too he's just.." "Just what Mommy?" "I'm sorry Sal" my mother and I cried for

hours that night I could never forget her face that look of "What am I going to do?" It's a scary thought

for anyone but then there was the acceptance of OK he's gone I grew up and became a man and did the

best for my family I had friends that were there but it wasn't enough really. I guess I should thank my

Father because I'm stronger and prepared for anything, But it's funny really he used to tell me all kinds of stories about the pokemon history of our world I love those stories my favorite story was about the Legendary Lake Trio of Sinnoh. My Father was a pokemon professor here in the Orange Islands you may know my mother the world renowned Professor- Felina Ivy who married my father Professor-Trent Rodgers to whom I'm named after anyway he spent time on pokemon History or "Birth" he left

me his last works. His archives important papers and his journal that he held dearly. And for as long as

I can remember I've been searching for artifacts I liked digging up things and finding rare items a treasure hunter I guess but since I was 13 I have been piecing together my father's work and from his research I think I can find the lake trio so i'm going on a journey to Sinnoh to hopefully find some

Answers not just to the lake trio but to my Dad's whereabouts I'll be meeting up with their closest associate and a personal friend professor Rowan he thinks he can help me complete my Father's work.

But I could care less about that I want to go to Sinnoh for a fresh start a new beginning for me I want an adventure, challenge gyms, make new friends. That is what I'm after my Mom says I'm a brilliant researcher and I could be one helluva professor one day but I want to see more then just the Orange Islands. I want to explore the world for myself before I make that decision thats why when I get on that plane tomorrow morning I'll take in every second!

_It's Dated July 1st, 2012_

_**Hope you liked any suggestions Pm me any questions leave it in the reviews PLEASE PM ME ALL CHARACTERS! here's the submission info**_

_**Name:**_

_**Hometown:**_

_**Appearance **_

**Personality: (1 paragraph please)**

**Age:**

**Class: Trainer, Breeder, Doctor, No Gym leaders because I'm using Sinnoh Leaders**

**Romance: Yes or No or are you a cheater and you want multiple relationships none more then 2 **

**and not everyone can be a cheater I'm only taking a few of them**

**Role in the Story- Sal's friend romantic interest or traveling companion not everyone can be that**

**Pokemon- Tell me 3 now and I will get the other 3 from you as the story progresses (When I ask for the other 3 if you do not respond to my PM your pokemon will be given for you)**

**Thanks!**


End file.
